Colores Complementarios
by LauryMalfOy
Summary: Hermione Granger,cree estar enamorada de Ron,pero descubrirá que es el amor de verdad,y el dolor que éste produce.
1. Chapter 1 - Vuelta a Clase

Hola! muy buenas,veréis,hace muchiiisimo tiempo que intento subir un Dramione,pero no habia manera..a si que a ver si ahora FanFiction me deja publicarlo.

Espero que os guste,aunque se que los primeros capitulos suelen ser como -_-,pero bueno espero que me leais,y le deis una oportunidad ! y quiero aclarar,que todo el desenlace tendrá lugar en el 5º y 6º año,PERO,no voy a entrar en temas voldemort,todos hemos leido los libros o visto las peliculas,aqui estamos para leer un Dramione y para mi gusto meter tooodo el lio seria muy abrumante,almenos a mi mas dilación,aquí os lo dejo!

one kiss 3 LM.

-Hermione-

Me levanté,como cada mañana a las 8:00,lo primero fue ir al baño,peinarme un poco mi pelo lleno de nudos,me vestí,y baje a desayunar algo.

Lo bueno de vivir en el mismo techo que la señora Weasly es que siempre hay ía estaba un poco preocupada por el tema del juicio de Harry,y sentía que él todavía estaba algo enfadado con Ron y conmigo,por no averle escrito en el verano.

Nos habían dado la noticia de que Ron y yo seríamos prefectos!,era genial,aunque pensandolo mejor,creo que me ocupará tiempo para estudiar,espero poder sobrellevarlo.

Al poco,oigo que baja Harry,se que es él por que las pisadas son con cuidado,en cambio detrás le sigue Ron,con pisando fuerte,como de mala gana,haciendo ruido,es tan bruto aveces..no se como puede gustarme..pero es tan..

-Buenos dias Hers- dijo Harry,interrumpiendo mis pensamientos,mientras cogia algo de comer.

-aaaawww buenos dias,buenos dias..- dijo Ron bostezando mientras se sentaba en la larga mesa y tumbaba su cabeza en luego es un perezoso.

PLASSS

Se oye un ruido,la señora Weasly acababa de aparecer,y le habia dado una colleja a Ron.

-Ronald,no es hora de dormir,ahora como prefecto deverás inculcar valores!,ah buenos dias chicos,voy a haceros comida para el viaje- dijo Molly,con una sonrisa amplia en la cara,la verdad que está machacando mucho a Ron con el tema de ser prefecto,jajaja pobrecillo está tan mono tan adormilado.

-Harry-

Madre mia que sueño tengo,pero hoy es el día que nos vamos a Hogwarts,por fin ,ya lo echaba de menos la un poco mosca,¿por que no he sabido nada de Dumbledore? ¿ Por que le pidió a mis amigos que no me escribieran? ¿por qué ha elegido a Ron como prefecto? él es mi mejor amigo y le quiero mucho,pero la verdad sea dicha,Ronald Weasly de prefecto...¿?

Hermione como siempre,son las 8 de la mañana y ya está preparada,lista y leyendo,no se como lo hace,al rato baja Ginny,y poco tardan en bajar Fred y George.

La verdad que estos momentos me encantan,somos todos una gran familia grande.

-Herms,este año hay que preparar los TIMOS,estás nerviosa?- le dije Hermione,la verdad que lo dije un poco para fastidiar,si de normal ya está agobiada...

-Por dios Harry, ni me lo recuerdes! ya he empezado a estudiar los primeros temas,y he hecho ejercicios de practica,pero aun asi llevarlo todo,por que este año tengo runas,y con dclao,y con..- decía cada vez elevando más la voz

- Para,para para para- la paré,se me quedó mirando-solo era una broma,noc rei que te lo estabas tomando tan a pecho-le dije,y se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy gracioso Potter,mi padre se enterará de esto- dijo imitando a Malfoy,todos reimos.

-Ron-

No entiendo por que siempre hay que cojer el Expreso de Hogwarts tan temprano,maldita sea quiero dormir,pero en el tren es un poco mia tengo a Hermione,el sol le da en la cara,con esa piel tan perfecta y blanca..la verdad es que me guta mucho,hace tiempo que me gusta,pero..

-Ron,Ron,RON- PLAS ,Hermione habia dado una palmada delante mia- has odio? quieres algo del carrito? voy a ir a por algo de comer- me dijo la muy borde.

-Ssi eehm no gracias- y miré para el techo donde me habia quedado,noté como salió del compartimento algo enfadada,estas chicas..no las entiendo.

-Draco-

Que puto asco,otra vez volver a este estúpido colegio,y encima soy prefecto,que si,que está muy bien,pero uf que coñ a Pansy encima haciendome cariñitos,dios que pesada es,solo me gusta cuando follamos,la verdad es que es tan estupida que si no hablara estaría mejor,y encima prefecta,vaya año que me espera.

Toda esa mierda de que Voldemort a vuelto y que ese estúpido Potter haya dicho que mi padre era un Mortifago,nos ha traido algo de problemas,menos mal que mi padre ha podido salir del apuro,estúpido San Potter.

-Quitate de encima joder- le dije a Pansy,ya no la aguantaba mas.

-Draco! no me hables así!- se fue llorando,gilipollas.

Miro a Zabbini y a Nott,esto enfadado y me empieza a entrar hambre,ellos me estaban mirando fijamente,se que no les gusta que trate asi a Pansy,pero que se atrevan a decirme algo.

-Voy a comer algo.-dije mientras me levantaba.

Caminaba por esos pasillos estrechos del tren,menos mal que despues de la reunioncilla de prefectos,acordaron que cada hora haria ronda un prefecto distinto,nada mas faltaba no aver llegado al puto colegio y ya tener que estar haciendo apartando niños,o cualquier persona que se me cruce,tengo hambre y no estoy de humor.

-EH! fijate por donde andas hurón- oigo,me giro y es la estupida de Granger,lo que acerco a ella mirandola fijamente,la cojo por la muñeca sin dejar de mirarla

-Ni te atrevas a hablarme y menos a reprocharme nadA-le dije casi escupiendola en esa ultima palabra,la solté y me fui hacia el carrito.

La muy sangre sucia habia estado dando por saco con las rondas de prefectos,coño es que tiene que ser tan perfecta siempre? dios que rabia la tengo a ella,a la comadreja y a san Potter.

Cuando por fin llegamos al coelgio,me encontré al trio dorando saliendo del tren,intercambiamos unas palabras *flashback*

-Me sorprende que el ministerio te halla dejado suelto Potter,disfruta mientras puedas,espero que haya una celda en Azkaban con tu nombre- le dije casi acercandome a él.

Potter se acercó para pegarme,me fui hacia atrás,menos mal que la comadreja le cogió,entonces me fui,mientras oia un - NO TE ACERQUES A MI- Potter está como una cabra,y se le nota,el año pasado no hubiera reaccionado asi.

-Hermione-

Harry está muy alterado,y desde luego esa mini pelea con Malfoy no ha entiendo como es así ese chico,primero en el tren diciendome eso,y ahora al pobre Harry. La verdad es que Malfoy ha cambiado mucho,esta mucho más alto,y ahora viste más elegante que antes,se ha dejado el pelo un poco mas largo,está mas ,si Hermione Granger admite que Draco Malfoy es guapo,si,ya tuve esa conversacion con Ginny,coincidimos en que es guapo,pero no quita que sea un hurón,serpiente,cobarde,malvado,egoista,hijo de mortifago y más adjetivos que podrian darse por validos.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pociones

-Hermione-

Llevamos 3 dias en Hogwarts y el año ya empieza a ser un está de muy mal humor siempre,menos mal que ya le he dicho a Ron que hable con él,no tiene que pagarlo con nosotros.

Ahora toca pociones con Snape en la mazmorra,y encima con los Slytherin,vaya clasecita..

De camino nos encontramos a Cho,que tenia una insignia de los Tornados,Ron tuvo la gentileza de insinuarle a Cho que era una poser por ser seguidora de ese equipo,en fin discutimos como siempre,no entiendo como es tan cabezón,seguimos peleándonos hasta llegar a la mazmorra.

-Silencio- ordenó Snape mientras cerraba la puerta-antes de empezar la clase de hoy,creo conveniente recordaros que el mes que viene realizareis un importante examen para saber cuanto habéis aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones má a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles-miró a Harry y a Ron fijamente,me di cuenta de que Malfoy reía ante la situación-espero que consigan un ''Aceptable'' en el TIMO ..-siguió hablando amenazadora increíble como nos la tenía jurada a Harry,Ron y a mi,y es que al principio creímos que solo era por ser de Gryffindor,pero empiezo a pensar que es solo por el echo de ser nosotros,en cambio a alumnos como Malfoy,que son sus predilectos,solo por estar en su misma casa...agg..

-Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en el examen de TIMO : el filtro de paz,una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo,advierto que si no medís bien los ingredientes podéis provocar un profundo sueño a la persona que lo beba,a si que poned atención a lo que hagáis.-decía Snape-la haréis en grupos de dos-yo ya me estaba colocando con Ron cuando Snape alzó mas la voz-NO tan deprisa señorita Granger,YO pondré los grupos.-me senté donde estaba,maldita sea,seguro que lo hace a posta- Potter con Zabinni,Weasly con Nott,Granger con Malfoy,Thomas con Crabbe,Feenegan con Parkinson...-fue diciendo el profesor Snape,y juraría que con cierta sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-Draco-

Esto tiene que ser una broma,vale que Snape quiera torturar al trío dorado,pero ¿era necesario poner a Granger conmigo? dios que coñazo de clases van a ser,encima tardaremos semanas o incluso un mes en preparar la poción,y tendré que soportar a esta pesada.

Ahí viene,se sienta a mi lado,está neriosa,se le quedo mirándola,esta chica necesita hacerse algo en el pelo la verdad.

La comparo con Parkinson que esta al otro lado de la clase,la verdad es que Parkinson es guapa,mas que guapa sexy,maquillada 100%,bien peinada,tiene una pose muy peculiar y una manera de hablar con la que ya sabes que es una verdad es que ahora que me fijo,Granger (excluyendo ese pelo estropajo) tiene una muy bonita cara,va maquillada pero de una manera dulce y ciertamente he de reconocer que tiene un cuerpo que...

YA VALE,dios que mierda estoy diciendo,será mejor que empecemos con la poción.

-Creí que lo único bueno de tenerte de compañera Granger es que eres aplicada,me puedes explicar cuando mierdas pretendes empezar a hacer algo?- dije mientras acercaba el caldero,encima va lenta.

-Estaba esperando a que dejaras de mirarme con cara de hurón para empezar Malfoy- cabrona.

Empezamos a hacer la poción,pero algo nos desconcentró a podía ser,Snape dejando en ridículo a Potter,me empecé a reír,mientras Granger me miraba mal de reojo.

-¿Dónde está el polvo de ópalo?-me prefuntó Granger

-Y yo que se,búscalo o me ves cara de enciclopedia?-le dije,tenia que seguir removiendo,esta poción es una de las más difíciles.

Por fin dejé de remover,pero había que echar ya el polvo de ópalo,¿dónde cojones esta esa estúpida? y la veo al fondo agachada con medio cuerpo dentro del armario,la muy imbécil aun no lo ha acerco y tengo en primer plano su culo,respingon..

VALE,luego tengo que hablar con Pansy.

-Hermione-

Dios no encuentro este maldito ingrediente,un poco más y estoy dentro del armario,se va a terminar la hora y no tenemos echo ni la mitad,Malfoy querrá matarme.

De repente siento que me empujan un poco,y a mi lado tengo la cabeza de Malfoy,su olor a menta me inunda y me entra un escalofrío.

-Granger,a ver si dejas de hacer el tonto-me dice mirandome fijamente,se acerca un poco más-y te centras jodida estúpida-mientras estira el brazo y coje el polvo de ópalo.

Dios me ha dejado como si un petrificus totalus me hubieran lanzado,ha sido el momento mas raro de mi a la mesa y empiezo a escribir mientras Malfoy termina de hacer la primera mitad de la poció puedo concentrarme.

Ese olor a menta,sentí su calor a mi lado,su cara tan cerca,esos ojos grises que .. uff NO puedo estar pensando esto de Malfoy,que locura,será mejor que siga con lo mio.

Siento que Malfoy me está mirando,no voy a mirarle por que ya estoy demasiado nerviosa,esta clase parece que no va a terminar nunca,veo con el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy se niega con la cabeza a si mismo.¿Que estará pensando? siento otra vez como me mira de nuevo,por dios que suene ya la campana.

La campana suena y me pongo a recoger a la velocidad de una Snich,y veo que Malfoy ha recogido en tres segundos,ha ido a decirle algo a Parkinson,ella ha reído picaramente y se han ido. Harry y Ron vienen hacia a mi.

-Bueno ya hemos terminado por hoy,queréis ir a ver a Hagrid?- dice Harry.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba por dónde se habían ido Parkinson y Malfoy.

-Estás bien Herms?- me pregunta Ron.

-Si,si vamos- les miro por primera vez,y nos vamos.

Bueno bueno,fanfic ya me está haciendo de las suyas y me esta comiendo palabras y no se por que,a si que por favor si sabeís como arreglarlo plis que os haya gustado este capitulo,para mi gusto un poco sosin,pero hay que empezar poco a poco,quiero que sea algo realista ,con la personalidad real de cada personaje,no que se enamoren rapidamente de la nada y fuego y pasión xD

Ah! seguramente me pong aa subir capitulos estas semanas,para ir adelantando yq ue se haga todo más ameno.

One Kiss 3 LM


	3. Chapter3-El cosmos en contra de Hermione

Hola ! antes de nada recordar,que fanfinction me come palabras,si alguien sabe por que o como arreglarlo ayuda !

Espero que os guste el cap ^^

One kiss 3 LM

-Hermione-

Estoy en clase de DCLAO,me he sentado con Seamus,ya que Harry y Ron se han sentado está un poco deprimido y malhumorado últimamente,la profesora Umbridge es la peor profesora que tenemos,y encima al pobre Harry le ha marcado en la mano :''no debo decir mentiras'',increíble.

Para variar,ya que es sus clases no hacemos NADA de magia,nos ha mandado hacer un trabajo que tendrá fecha límite después de año nuevo.

-Oye Hermione,ya que Harry y Ron seguramente se pongan juntos,lo haces conmigo?-me susurra Seamus.

La verdad es que quería hacerlo con Harry,que la verdad sea dicha esta asignatura es la que mejor se le da,pero si,seguramente se iban a poner juntos,es que nunca cuentan conmigo...

-Si,claro Seamus,me pondré contigo- le digo mientras miraba como Harry y Ron ya estaban cuchicheando sobre el trabajo,veo que Seamus me sonríe,supongo que no estará tan mal hacerlo con el.

Pero entonces Umbridge abrió su boca de sapo y dijo la peor noticia que me podían dar.

-Para que haya diversidad,haremos grupos de dos y a ser posible de casas distintas,para promover el compañerismo e intercambio de pensamientos- decía con su voz chillona-veamos...-se paseaba por los huecos de los pupitres mirándonos a todos con una mirada malvada-Potter con Macmillan,Feenegan con Padma Patil,Granger..-se quedó pensando un minuto y porfin dijo mi perdición-con Malfoy.

Rápidamente miré Malfoy,el cual tenia la cara roja de ira,y estaba refunfuñando,no podía ser que otra vez me tocara con él,ya tenia suficiente con pociones,¿acaso el cosmos me odia? agg..

-Harry-

Pobre Hermione,no tenia bastante con tener a Malfoy en pociones que ahora también aquí.

-Espero que ese hurón no se pase de la raya si no..-dice Ron,yo todavía no entiendo como es que no le ha dicho a Hermione lo que siente por ella,esto al final nos explotara en la cara y..

-Si,espero que se comporte,no creo que ponga en peligro sus excelentes notas por una ''impura''- dije pensando todavía en lo anterior.

Por suerte tocó la campana,y esperamos a Hermione para irnos a comer.

-No me lo puedo creer chicos..-nos dijo mientras resoplaba-no me puedo creer que me haya vuelto a tocar con Malfoy,es que acaso se han propuesto fastidiarme este curso?

-No te preocupes Herms,ese hurón no va a hacerte nada,a lo mejor se mete un poco contigo,pero en ese aspecto es como tú,no va a poner en peligros sus notas- le dijo Ron-y ahora vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre! vamos vamos vamos- nos empujaba Ron,y vi a Hermione algo triste,pobre..

En lo que íbamos al Gran Comedor,nos cruzamos con Malfoy y Pansy,la verdad no se porque siempre la llamo Pansy,no me sale llamarla por su apellido,ambos se acercan,y Malfoy que tenia los ojos puestos en Hermione,se le acerca más aún.

-Mira Granger haremos esto,TÚ harás tu parte del trabajo y YO la mía,por separado,nos reuniremos el primer día de clases y lo unimos,queda claro rata de biblioteca?- dijo Malfoy casi escupiendo a Hermione,enarcando una ceja,y mientras Pansy estaba detrás,riendo.

-Escúchame bien hurón,a mi tampoco me gusta tenerte de compañero y lo último que quiero es soportarte,pero no voy a poner en peligro mis notas,a si que nos reuniremos una vez por semana para ver que tenemos e ir escribiéndolo..-la voz de Pansy no la dejó terminar.

-Granger acaso estas sorda? Draqui te ha dicho todo lo contrario-mientras decía esto se fue acercando a Malfoy y cogiéndole del brazo,Malfoy tenía la mirada fija en Hermione-a si que no seas ridícula,o bueno más de lo que eres y haz caso vale pelo escoba?

Entonces vi como Hermione se ponía roja,se le hinchó la vena de la frente,la que se nos venía encima..

-Mira estúpida,tu aquí no pintas nada a si que déjame decirte que..-y entonces Malfoy la interrumpió .

-Martes 22:15 biblioteca.-dijo teniéndole aún la mirada fija,Hermione se quedó pasmada.

-P..p..pero PERO SI A ESAS HORAS ESTÁ PROHIBID..-Malfoy se hizo a un lado y siguió recto como si no existiéramos,mientras pansy le seguía-m..ma..malfoy MALFOY!-grito Herms.

-Déjalo herms,al menos ha aceptado,algo es algo..-le dije,mientras a lo lejos vi la silueta de Pansy moviéndose..

-Draco-

Esto ya parece una cámara oculta,dos DOS trabajos con la come libros,me va a dar algo, tengo a Pansy colgada de mi brazo 24/7,por Salazar,es tan imposible tener un poco de paz?

Me fui a mi sala común y me senté en uno de los sillones,y empecé a comer techo,no se por qué he aceptado la propuesta de Granger,la mía estaba bien,lo tenia planeado ya,no quiero pasar más del tiempo necesario con esa sangre..sangre sucia.

Entonces me puse a pensar lo ridículo que era todo el tema de la sangre,y para colmar el vaso,mi padre me había contado todo..y parece ser que tendré que seguir sus pasos..no me gusta ni un pelo,y encima Potter tenía razón..hay cosas en las que estoy de acuerdo y cosas es las que no pero ..

Y entonces me vino a la cabeza el culazo de Granger cuando buscaba aquel ingrediente..

-PANSY-grité.

5..4..3..2..1...y veo aparecer la silueta de Pansy,nuuuunca falla..

Por cierto,si os fijais por que he metido el pensamiento de Harry viendo toda la escena y fijándose en pansy es por que .. jujuju


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashback

-Hermione-

He ido a la biblioteca tal y como había quedado con Malfoy,y él ya estaba allí sentado con unos cuantos libros y escribiendo,me senté enfrente de él,ni si quiera me miró.

Habian pasado lo que para mi fueron horas incomodas y en realidad solo habrían sido unos minutos,el silencio era incomodo y solo se oía su respiración ,y el sonido de la pluma sobre el estaba nada concentrada,me era imposible sentía como si en cualquier momento nos fueran a pillar,estábamos a deshora en la biblioteca y para colmo la tensión de estar totalmente a solas con alguien que te odia tampoco es que sea muy agradable.

Intento concentrarme mirando unas paginas y apuntando las ideas principales ,pero cada palabra que escribía se me iba el rabillo del ojo hacia Malfoy,no movía ni un músculo!

Me di cuenta de que tenía cara de cansado,el pelo lo tenia algo rebuelto y la verdad que le hacia falta un corte ya o bueno,creo que le queda mejor ese pelo algo desaliñado,no lleva la corbata ni la tunica ni nada,lleva puesta la camisa blanca con el escudo de Slytherin y los pantalones negros del uniforme,las mangas las tiene remangadas y se le notas las venas de sus antebrazos como se hinchan y deshinchan a medida que va escribiendo,nunca me lo había planteado pero Malfoy debe de estar fuerte,él también está en el equipo de Quidditch .Me fijo que tiene una cara muy fina,y blanca,su piel parece suave y tersa ,y la verdad que tiene unos labios carnosos.

-Te diviertes Granger?- De repente me doy cuenta de que estaba quieta mirando o bueno analizando a Malfoy con la boca abierta descaradamente,y él se había dado cuenta,que vergüenza le diré que estaba memorizando,si eso colará.

-E-e-estaba memorizando - me interrumpe sin dejarme seguir.

-Memorizando las células de mi piel? - entonces me mira y queda su cara iluminada por la luz de la vela y la luna que aparece por las ventanas,se crea un momento de silencio,nos miramos fijamente durante un minuto,un minuto muy intenso y sus ojos grises penetraban en mi y la verdad es que no sabia bien como actuar,él me había pillado era un hecho.

Iba a abrir la boca pero en ese momento,Malfoy se levantó echo una furia recogió sus cosas y me miro de la manera mas despectiva que podía poner,entonces se acerco a mi.

-Más vale que te centres Granger o si no pasaré de hacer esta gilipollez-dio un golpe en la mesa y se marcho.

La verdad es que no se que le ha pasado,creo que tampoco era para tanto,por un momento cuando nos mirábamos no me miraba con odio,pero poco a poco la expresión de su cara fue á mejor que me olvide de esto,mejor..

-Draco-

He llegado antes,como suelo hacer siempre me gusta que la gente vea lo puntual que soy,la verdad es que no tengo ganas de quedas con la sangre sucia para hacer el jodido trabajo,es que soy tonto no se para que acepto.

Al rato llega ella algo tarde,no si es que ya lo que le faltaba encima,ser una impuntual,se sienta enfrente mía y menos mal que yo ya había empezado.

Pasan los minutos en silencio,y me siento muy incomodo,no para de mirarme a cada rato y me estoy empezando a frustrar como siga así voy a reventar la pluma de la impotencia,voy a decirle algo para que pare ya joder.

Me he quedado mirándola,se ha hecho el silencio y he recordado el baile del año pasado,ella estaba ..estaba distinta de como la veo siempre,estaba arreglada con ese peinado cuidadoso y perfecto,no iba muy maquillada pero iba lo justo y necesario para ir mona y guapa,no iba como un putón como Pansy y ese vestido que llevaba de seda rosa con volantes le resaltaba la figura que la verdad creía que no existía,para mi siempre ha sido la estúpida sangre sucia come libros amiga de san Potter ,pero esa noche cuando la vi cambió por completo todo lo que pensaba de ella,alguna vez paso por mi lado y pude percibir su aroma a vainilla,no se si seria un perfume que se habría echado especialmente pero me encandiló.Siempre he creído que mi chica perfecta tenia que ser una Slytherin preferiblemente,pero que fuera guapa,de armas tomar que tuviera picardia y todas esas cualidades que busco siempre en las chicas pero ahora,pienso que querría alguien asi,serena guapa que no sea una mas,otra mas.

Mis pensamientos están desvariando y creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo mirándola,esto es demasiado raro í de allí de mal humor y le di un puñetazo a la pared de la rabia,ella no podía gustarme ni un poco y no debía ser así,solo fue cosa de una noche de unas horas,el resto del tiempo sigue siendo la misma gilipollas,si,si estoy convencido y no quiero pasar mas tiempo con esa,no es el mejor momento para esto,ella no.

Me voy para mi sala común y yo,Draco Malfoy tengo ganas de llorar de rabia,pero no lo voy a hacer eso seria mostrarme débil y aunque nadie lo vea,yo si lo sabría y creo que ni yo mismo lo soportaría,cuando entro en mi cuarto veo a Theo leyendo pero paso completamente no estoy para hablar con nadie.

-Algún problema Draco? te veo raro,no estás cabreado como siempre-dice el muy graciosillo.

-No,nada-respondo tajantemente,y me empiezo a poner el pijama.

Noto que Theo está mirándome,y no soporto ya la presión,solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme coño? - y le tiro una almohada,el la esquiva y se ríe.

-Qué es lo que veo? Draco Malfoy está mal de amores,quien lo diría..- y vuelve a mirar su libro con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara,me quedo atónito ¿como que mal de amores? ¿ pero este de que coño habla?

-¿Qué mierdas dices tio?- le grito

-Se te nota,y mucho a si que relaja tio,yo me voy a dormir- y se da la vuelta cerrando la cortina.

Me quedo sentado en mi cama pensando,la verdad es que Theo no se si es bueno canalizando a la gente o es que se le da bien la Legemerancia misteriosamente,pero tiene razón,tengo que tranquilizarme todo es por esa asquerosa sangre sucia,paso de volver a quedar con ella ,PASO.

Hola buenas! Aquí os dejo otro capitulo,un poco mierder la verdad pero es que me pasa que tengo como mil capitulos para adelante echos y hay algunos que no se como terminarlos jaja sigo diciendo lo mismo,fanfiction me come palabras y no se como arreglarlo,si sabéis por que por favor decidme algo.

Y quería pedir PERRDDDON por las faltas de ortografía,la verdad que intento ponerlo todo bien ,pero a veces se escapa,y gracias al comentario que alguien dejo,no me había dado cuenta de que escribía mal Weasley T_T

En fin,ya ire subiendo. ^^

One kiss 3 LM.


	5. Chapter 5 - La Pregunta

-voz en off-

Después de aquel momento tan raro,Hermione no cruzó mirada con Malfoy en unos días,alguna que otra mirada furtiva mientras comía o en alguna clase,todavía no les había tocado pociones y no se había enfrentado a él cara a cara.

Estaba Hermione en la sala común sentada en uno de los sillones hablando con Ron,se les había ocurrido hacer una reunión en la que Harry les enseñara a ellos y a demás alumnos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras,pero no sabían como decírselo a Harry,y mucho menos si el aceptaría,de todos modos aún tenían que planear bien lo que habían pensado.

-O-o-oye He-hermione que-q-quería preguntarte una cosa- le dijo Ron de repente,con la mirada algo baja,de repente se le había puesto la cara como su pelo de rojo y se le notaba el nerviosismo en las manos que le temblaban notablemente.

-Si,dime Ronald- le dijo Hermione con dulzura.

-Queria..q-queria saber si..querrías..tenerunacitaconmigoenhogsmadeestefindesema- le dijo Ron tan deprisa y tan bajito que Hermione no se enteró ni de la mitad.

Se quedó mirándolo con ojos de plato.

-Em..no he entendido que me has dicho,perdona,podrías repetirlo?-

-Que si...si..-

-Si que? vamos Ron dilo por dios-

-QUE SI TENDRÍAS UNA CITA CONMIGO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA EN HOGSMADE!- gritó Ron nervioso.

Atrajo todas las miradas de la sala común,el silencio invadió el lugar ,todo el mundo estaba mirándolos a ellos dos. Hermione se había quedado de piedra ¡no podía ser cierto! ella quería decirle que si,pero como siempre las cosas con Ron son así de brutas y bestias no sabia como reaccionar,y más con los ojos de todo el mundo.

De repente se oyó a la lejanía una voz.

-PORFIIIIN-

Y acto seguido toda la sala común se puso a aplaudir,reír y a hablar del tema. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que ocurría,Ron estaba de pie a punto de desmayarse del bochorno,se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces que me dices Herms? vendrás?- le dijo Ron con cierto encanto que a Hermione le terminó de convencer.

-Si,si que iré- le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Ron se fue tras algún que otro comentario,y Hermione se quedó dónde estaba incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar. Ronald Weasley el chico que le gusta desde hace un par de años y su mejor amigo,le acaba de pedir una cita,quería ir a contárselo a Harry,pero supuso que Ron se habría ido a buscar a Harry para contárselo,a si que pensó que seria mejor esperar a otro momento.

-Hermione-

Por mas que lo intento no puedo concentrarme,estoy demasiado entusiasmada! y cada vez que recuerdo su voz diciéndome que si al final iría,esa media sonrisa..la verdad es que Ron me gusta desde hace mucho,aunque tengo miedo de que si sale mal perdamos nuestra amistad y halla problemas con Harry..pero lo mejor será no pensar en eso todavía.

Ahora es cuando me gustaría tener el típico grupito de amigas a lo Lavender para poder hablar de esto y que me aconsejen un poco.

Las horas se me han pasado voladisimas pensando una y otra vez en el tema,será mejor que baje a buscar a los chicos y vayamos al gran comedor;una vez los veo les hago una mueca con la cara,y la verdad que me he puesto un poco nerviosa al ver la cara de Harry, aunque creo que son ya alucinaciones mías.

-Vamos al gran comedor? tengo mucha hambre- les dije intentando ser natural.

Harry mi mira,acto seguido mira a Ron y después sonríe.

-Si,claro,pero antes de nada me ha dicho Ron que teníais que decirme algo muy importante-dice Harry.

Mierda mierda mierda,no se a que se refiere ¿querrá que le cuente que vamos a tener una cita? por Merlin,que vergüenza si tampoco ha pasado nada todavia,no es como si fuéramos novios..o si? nonononono no podemos ser novios todavía si..¿no me lo ha pedido no?

-Hermione?- me interrumpe Ron- emm..lo de cabeza de puerco?..te acuerdass?-me dice con los dientes chirriando,y entonces caigo,looo de las claseees lo de las clases,claro.

-Ah,si perdón ha sido un lapsus,bueno Harry verás..no estamos aprendiendo nada en DCLAO,no estamos aprendiendo a superar los TIMOS,necesitamos un profesor,un BUEN profesor..- le dije sin mas rodeos.

-Si,ya lo se pero donde vamos a conseguir uno?-dice Harry.

Miro a Ron y el me da un codazo,¿y él está en Gryffindor? si al final he tenido que decirlo todo yo.

-Pues de eso se trata Harry,hemos pensado que tu podrías enseñarnos,se te da bien y..-no me deja terminar.

-YO? pero Hermione tu estás loca? quien va a hacerme caso a mi,si estoy loco por si no recordáis..-

-Harry,eso no es así,mira hemos hablado con gente y hemos planeado una reunión este fin de semana- miré fugazmente a Ron que me devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa- en Cabeza de Puerco,solo serán unos pocos..Harry lo necesitamos..-le dije con un tono de madre que sabia que no podría decirme que no.

-uff..-suspiró-está bien,pero no se quien me va a escuchar a mi.. en fin vamos a cenar anda-

Bajamos al gran comedor,hablando un poco de todo y comentando lo que diríamos y como seria,mas o menos la gente que habría y esas cosas,ahora mismo me da un poco de vergüenza hablar con Ron,cada vez que le hablo se me acelera el corazón.

Una vez sentados en la mesa,y hablando con algunos compañeros,se me escapa una mirada hacia Malfoy y le veo con Parkinson,para variar,dejo de mirarles pensando en que a lo mejor en unos días esté yo así con Ron.

-Harry-

Estamos cenando,y no puedo evitar mirar hacia la mesa Slytherin,veo a Pansy pegada a Malfoy como si fuera un chicle,y la verdad me da envidia.

Me parece una chica muy guapa,no es tonta como la gente piensa,el año pasado tuve que compartircasi todo el curso clase de pociones y la verdad que sabe más de lo que parece,lo único que le falla es ser una serpiente,aunque eso ..tiene su morbo.

La verdad que con ella mal lo que se dice mal nunca me he llevado,siempre estaba al lado de Malfoy pero no decía nada,a lo máximo se reía,a lo mejor un día de estos le hablo o algo no quiero quedarme totalmente solo ahora que Ron y Hermione seguramente empiecen a salir,por Merlin creí que nunca pasaría.

-Que Hermione,entonces puedo llamarte cuñada? jajjajaja- oigo que Ginny le dice a Hermione.

-GINNY!- le grita Ron.

-Que pasa? me han dicho que le has pedido una cita,¿es cierto Herms? - sigue insistiendo Ginny.

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA- grita Ron.

-A mi no me grites Ronald,a demas estoy hablando con Hermione,pero vale ya le preguntaré ,cuando tú no estés- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y cuando terminó le saco la lengua.

-Esta niña..Mérlin..-me susurra Ron.

-Déjala Ron,a demás yo también quiero saber que va a pasar con vosotros dos- le digo a Ron riéndome,pero no me contesta,se limita a mirarme mal y seguir comiendo.

No puedo evitar ver que Malfoy se levanta de la mesa y sale del gran comedor a toda prisa,mientras Pansy se levanta con una cara sospechosa y le sigue.

-Bueno chicos,yo me voy que tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas de Runas Antiguas,nos vemos mañana- dice Hermione sonriente.

-Hasta mañana y por favor no estudies mucho Hermis,yo me quedo un rato más- le digo

-Si Herms yo también me quedo,nos vemos mañana- le dice Ron con una sonrisa de bobo.

-Hasta mañana!-

Pansy ya no está,en lo que nos despedíamos de Hermione se ha ido,tras de Malfoy supongo,hasta mañana a ti también.

-Malfoy-

-Que Hermione,entonces puedo llamarte cuñada? jajjajaja-

Oigo desde la mesa Gryffindor gritar a la comadreja y su hermana,entonces caigo en cuenta,por fin le ha pedido una cita a la sangre sucia y por alguna razón me está enervando,encima tengo a la estúpida de Pansy pegada hoy como nunca,siempre que me acuesto con ella ese día se me pega como una lapa.

-Que pasa? me han dicho que le has pedido una cita,¿es cierto Herms? -

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA-

POR SALAZAR me voy de aquí no aguanto tanto tontería joder,me levanto y veo que siguen hablando del tema,miro fugazmente hacia la sangre sucia y juraría que me ha apartado la mirada como si me estuviera mirando..en fin me voy ya antes de que me vuelva loco joder.

Salgo del Gran comedor y me dirijo hacia las mazmorras pero,no me apetece estas allí, a si que voy hacia un aula que está abandonada (o eso creo yo) en el tercer piso,tiene un sillón y una cristalera enorme,a veces me gusta venir aquí para mirar desde de la cristalera y perderme entre el paisaje,la luna ilumina la habitación,la verdad que es el mejor sitio de este estúpido colegio,menos mal que he venido aquí se que Pansy salió después de mi y no me apetece nada mandarla a la mierda por octava vez hoy.

Ya ha pasado un rato y salgo del aula para irme a dormir,voy con cuidado es muy tarde y como me pille alguien,a quien quiero engañar,me da igual creo que hoy no me tocaba guardia de prefecto,si me ve alguien pondré esa excusa.

Cuando llego a mi habitación Theo esta despierto,leyendo,OTRA VEZ ,que pesado es joder.

-¿Insomnio Theo?- le digo poniéndome el pijama.

-Algo así,te has ido muy pronto y vuelves muy tarde,¿algún problema Draco?-me dice con un tonito de rintintin que no soporto.

-Nada,solo que Pansy me tiene hasta las narices y encima la comadreja estaba por ahí gritando,no soportaba más tanta estupidez.

-Deberías dejar de seguirle el juego a Pansy,te dejaria un poco en paz y no la harías daño engañándola-ya empieza.

-Bueno Theo-le digo pícaramente- cuando pica,pica.

-¿Y a ti que te importa que Weasley le haya pedido una cita a Granger?-ahora Theo me mira fijamente.

-Perdona Theo,pero en que puto momento he dicho que me importara?-

-Justo cuando has nombrado el momentoen el que la pequeña de los Weasley hablaba sobre la cita de Weasley y Granger,además te has ido en ese momento,a si que tu dirás-

Mierda.

-No se de que hablas,ni me había enterado,solo me molestó que estuviera gritando como un vulgar pobretón,que es lo que es.- le dije mientras me metía en la cama,era la indirecta perfecta para que dejara de hablar.

-Ya.-

Es lo último que oí esa noche,tardó un poco en apagarse la luz se ve que ya estaban todos dormidos,bueno Crabbe y Goyle segurísimo con esos ronquidos también es que no hay quien pegue no paro de recordar una y otra vez aquella discusión de la comadreja mayor con la comadreja pequeña..que le habrá dicho la sangre sucia? habrá aceptado?

Hola! bueno hoy os traigo este capitulo larrrgo larrgo ya está empezando la parte que mas me gusta a mi,la verdad es que tengo una idea en mi cabeza que necesito sacar yayayayayaya!,vuelvo a repetir hasta la saciedad que fanfiction me corta o elimina palabras o frases enteras Y NO SE por que ni como pararlo si alguien sabe algo por favor ayuda.

Me gustaría que se terminara el capitulo y no leyerais de golpe esto,pero es que fanfiction me corta también las putas lineas :

Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografia que haga sangrar los ojos,la verdad que intento poner las menos posibles.

Gracias a los que leéis la historia y por favor comentad lo que queráis e intentaré subir rápido estos días por que me apetece muchísimo compartir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza,espero ir mejorando a la hora de expresarme en la escritura también.

One Kiss 3 LM


End file.
